Cold Winter's Night
by Silly-Robot
Summary: Taking a walk in the middle of winter can reveal a lot of things.  Benson and Skips reflect on how they feel about each other as the snow falls.  Slash, oneshot


Yes, that's right, yet another Skips/Benson story! I promised myself that I would write at least one more before school started, and here it is! Oh, don't worry, there will plenty more coming! Just not as often. Okay, maybe I'll work harder on these to get them done faster. Well! I also realized that music is inspiring me even more these days, so watch for more fanfiction from me! So here's another Skips/Benson for ya. ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show or any of its characters. You can tell. There's no Skips/Benson in the actual show. If I owned it, there would be.**

The moonlight shone through the window, the not-quite-full moon high in the sky. Benson shifted slightly, rolling over. He opened one eye to look beside him. Skips wasn't there, which was highly unusual. The two never left each other at night, preferring to stay entwined in each other's arms. Benson sat up, opening both eyes and slowly getting out of bed. His feet touched the cold floor as he walked over to the window. Outside, snow was falling gently, the winter night calm. Benson looked around the garage. He had stayed there that night, inside of the two going back to Benson's apartment. There was a faint trace of a smile on the gumball machine's face as he approached the door. Without a sound, he slipped on a coat and scarf, and opened the door.

Skips stood outside, wearing nothing but his usual pair of pants. Benson walked through the already-deep snow to join the silent yeti. He placed a hand on Skips's muscular arm, looking up at him for a brief moment. The moon peeked through the clouds again, snowflakes continuing to fall softly. Benson let out a long breath, leaning against Skips. He looked in the direction of the house, wondering if everyone was still sleeping there. A strong arm suddenly wrapped around Benson, pulling the gumball machine closer. Benson turned to Skips, reaching up to place a hand on the yeti's cheek.

"You all right?" he asked quietly, eyes watching Skips with concern in them. Skips nodded, placing one of his large hands over Benson's smaller one. The yeti's dark eyes stared down at Benson. Benson tried to smile, leaning closer to Skips.

"I worry about you sometimes." Benson whispered, suddenly feeling shy, "I mean, I know you've been around for a long time, and you know a lot, but I still worry." Skips's expression grew soft as he looked down at Benson. He placed a kiss on Benson's forehead gently.

"Aren't you cold, Benson?" Skips asked, his voice sounding the same as always, flat and calm. Benson scowled at the older man.

"You're always avoiding my questions, Skips." he snapped, "I'd like an answer for once." Skips chuckled, expression suddenly growing serious.

"Aren't you sick of me by this point?" he asked quietly, "Haven't you found someone more interesting, someone you relate to more?" Benson looked up at the yeti with wide eyes. He put his hands on Skips's chest, leaning his head against his chest as well.

"Never." Benson whispered, breath catching in his throat, "I'll never find anyone I lo-I mean, like more than you." Skips looked down at the gumball machine.

"You were about to say something there." he said, suddenly sounding teasing. Benson blinked, glaring at Skips.

"I didn't say anything." he snapped quickly, avoiding Skips's gaze. Skips chuckled, looking up at the sky. Benson looked up at Skips with a sigh. He stepped back and held out his hand. Skips looked at him, confusion in his eyes for a moment. Benson smiled gently.

"It's your turn to take a walk with me." he said quietly. Skips took Benson's hand in his, and the two trudged through the snow as best they could, never letting go of each other. Skips sighed, looking at the snow falling.

"We'll have to shovel tomorrow, Benson." he said with a weary sigh, "And it's going to take a while, with the way the snow's falling." Benson groaned, looking at the house behind them.

"Mordecai and Rigby better help tomorrow, or I swear I'll fire them." he grumbled, looking irritated. Skips squeezed Benson's hand reassuringly, pulling him a bit closer as they got out of the snow and walked by the porch of the house. They stopped for a moment and looked up at the snow-covered house. It was dark, except for a light from the kitchen. Benson and Skips looked at each other in confusion for a minute.

"Who's up at this hour?" Skips asked, squinting at the window. Benson frowned, his grip on Skips's hand instinctively tightening.

"I don't know, but if it's Mordecai or Rigby, I swear-" He was cut off as the door opened, and Pops came out, wearing his winter gear. The old man was holding a shovel in one hand, then turned and saw Benson and Skips. The two quickly let go of each other, Skips's expression unreadable, while Benson looked flustered and embarrassed. Pops smiled, running down the steps.

"Benson, Skips! Aren't the frozen water droplets just lovely?" Pops said with a large smile, "I do enjoy the snow!" Benson smiled back at Pops, but gestured to the shovel in the man's hands.

"Yeah, Pops, it is great, but what's the shovel for?" he asked in confusion. Pops looked down at the shovel with a smile.

"I came to shovel, so you and Skips don't have to tomorrow!" he said gleefully, sticking the shovel into a pile of snow and laughing. Benson quickly took the shovel from Pops, hoping the older man wouldn't hurt himself.

"No, Pops, it's okay. You don't have to shovel." he said quickly, setting the shovel on the steps. Pops looked confused and hurt for a moment.

"But I wanted to help." he said quietly, "I must do something around here, Benson. Everyone else always shovels, but you tell me I don't have to. I want to help out!" Benson sighed.

"Pops, it's okay. Skips and I can handle it." he said, rubbing his head. The gumball machine could already feel his headache from earlier coming back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Skips's concerned eyes. Pops put his hands on his hips, suddenly smiling again.

"No, you won't, Benson! I just thought maybe you and Skips would like some alone time tomorrow, so I'm doing your work for you!" the lollipop man said with a laugh, "But it is your choice of what you do! Ta-ta!" Pops turned and ran back up the steps to the house, eager to get back to sleep. Benson sighed.

"Night, Pops." he said to the now-empty space in front of him. He turned to Skips, one question forming in his mind. Skips asked it first.

"Does he know about us?" the yeti asked, eyes narrowed in confusion. Benson shrugged, looking back at the house, where the kitchen light turned off. He grinned suddenly.

"Well, if he does, he obviously doesn't mind." the gumball machine pointed out. Skips nodded, looking back at the house. Benson coughed, shivering slightly. Skips immediately turned to him with a worried look. Benson shook his head.

"It's nothing, Skips." he said with a wave of his hand, "It's just one cough, okay? I'm not dying yet." Skips nodded slowly, looking up at the moon as it peeked through the clouds. He smiled a true smile, a rare look for someone like Skips. Benson sighed, leaning against the yeti, looking up at well. Skips broke the silence first.

"Perfect, isn't it?" _As are you, _Benson whispered in his head, squeezing his eyes shut for a minute. _I love you._ The words formed perfectly in his head. But for some reason, they just got tangled up when he tried to speak them aloud. Benson rubbed his head again.

"Skips…" he began uncertainly, not wanting to sound stupid.

"Yeah?" Benson looked up at Skips, into those warm, dark eyes that he trusted. Those eyes that Benson always sought out when he wanted to know what the yeti was thinking. He swallowed. This was so unlike him. The gumball machine wasn't the nervous, awkward type. He blinked, looking up at Skips.

"I-well, I…" he trailed off, nervous again. Skips chuckled, shaking his head in exasperation.

"You were never any good at speaking from the heart, were you?" he asked, reaching out to place his hand on Benson's cheek. Speaking from the heart, huh? Benson blinked again, this time to hold back sudden tears. He had never felt so loved, so calm. Skips leaned down and kissed Benson gently, other hand coming up to Benson's other cheek. The yeti broke the kiss as Benson choked, trying to hold back his tears, his emotions. It was too much for the poor gumball machine. Benson suddenly grabbed Skips and pulled him down for a more tender, longer kiss. He broke it, their eyes meeting. Benson swallowed, clutching the yeti's fur.

"I love you." he whispered in Skips's ear, tightening his grip, "I love you so much." Skips looked down at Benson, eyes bright as he chuckled softly.

"I figured as much, Benson." he replied gently, "I love you, too." Benson almost sobbed in relief, and he didn't know why. Skips shook his head as Benson struggled with his suddenly emotions. He didn't know whether to sob, to laugh, or to simply kiss Skips some more.

"You all right, Benson?" Skips asked, looking at him with a slight smile. Benson grinned, nodding.

"Oh, yeah. Never better." he replied with a laugh. Skips shook his head with a chuckle, and took Benson's hand. The two began their trek back to the garage, both smiling at each other every few minutes. Outside the garage, they stopped, looking at each other. Snowflakes still drifted down gently, landing on the lovers. The winter night was still, the moon occasionally shining down upon them. Somewhere in the night, an owl hooted, and snow covered the footprints of a yeti and a gumball machine. Benson and Skips looked at each other as the snow fell around them, and smiled.

It was definitely love.

** Cheesy, yes? Ah, whatever. I actually enjoyed writing this one, and I don't know why. Well, there ya have it! The last story of the summer published! From now on, there will be hopefully at least one story every one or two weeks, until the summer again! And I hopefully will continue writing more Skips/Benson, or other pairings as well.**

**You see that review button there? Well, I really like reviews, and in order for me to improve my writing and know if you liked it or not, I need reviews. Besides, the button likes being clicked on. :)**


End file.
